Harry Potter and the Founder’s Trunk
by Flame is my Soul
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, he discovers a magical trunk that led to a lot of new powers, the truth about his heritage and new, loveable characters. I didn’t really like J.K Rowling’s version of the 5th year so I’m writ
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Everything you see belongs to the grand J.K Rowling, so don't you even dare sue me.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first HP fic. So go easy on me. And please review!!!!  
  
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, he discovers a magical trunk that led to a lot of new powers, the truth about his heritage and new, loveable characters. I didn't really like J.K Rowling's version of the 5th year so I'm writing my own. RW/HG, DM/GW, HP/YS (my own character.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Founder's Trunk  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
Harry sat outside his bedroom window. He had just woken up from one of his regular dreams about the graveyard. Even though Harry knew it wasn't his fault Cedric died, he still felt guilty and is extremely determined to make Voldemort pay for what he did.  
  
The holidays had started a few weeks ago. And live was looking up for young Harry. The Dursleys ignored him most of the time, only talking to him about his chores, and fed him regularly after a threatening note from Sirius of course. From the lack of things to do, Harry had decided to take up his time studying several curse books on charming and hexing, seeing as Albus Dumbledore had sent a letter to the Ministry asking permission for Harry to practise magic in the holidays without getting into trouble. He said it was essential for Harry to be able to protect himself, in a case of emergency. His books for the new year had been sent to him during the course of last week. Harry had managed to read through all of the books, which he surprisingly enjoyed and found uncomfortably easy. Even Potions, which he discovered to be one of his strengths. His friends had kept in touch with him and were very worried about his health. Hermione is planning to visit Bulgaria, next week, which pissed Ron off immensely. I sometimes wish they'd just go ahead and admit their feelings for each other already. Harry thought, as he drifted back to sleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wake up, boy!" Aunt Petunia yelled through the wooden door. "Your uncle and Dudley are going to London today, so you'll have to clean up the basement." Like they'd help even if they were here. Harry thought, getting up promptly.  
  
Grabbing breakfast, Harry headed down into the basement (a/n: I can't remember if they had one or not). Looking around the old basement, he decided to clean out the trunks, first. Walking over to the tall pile, a smooth black leather trunk caught his eye, looking closer; he found that strange, unfamiliar symbols were printed on the sides of the trunk. Strangely, Harry found he understood what they meant. Quickly grabbing a piece of parchment, Harry put down the translation on paper.  
  
Property of Lily Evans and James Potter. Harry breathed sharply. If you're reading this that must mean that you must our son, Harry James Potter. For you are the only one who can understand this. And it would also mean that we are dead. Harry felt his eyes sting with tears. Harry, to be able to read this you must be fifteen. Open this trunk, it contains some of our most treasured items and you'll also find out about your heritage. Good Luck!  
  
To open, say your full name, then tap on the trunk with your wand three times.  
  
Harry looked bewildered. He could not believe this; his parents left something at the Dursley's place? Did they expect that this would happen? No, it must be a coincidence. Should I open it? What did they mean by my heritage. Ok, that's it; I'm opening this thing.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and reached for his wand.  
  
"Harry.James Potter." He found himself saying as he tapped the trunk. Symbols suddenly appeared in red ink.  
  
Welcome, little Harry Potter.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Let us introduce ourselves; we're the Founders of Hogwarts. You are currently reading our memories that have been recorded on this magical trunk. We'll be able to speak to your ourselves, once you turn fifteen. I am Godric Gryffindor; you will find that my writing will turn out in red ink  
  
Now, now Godric, don't delay the boy his prize. He shall learn about his heritage in a week or so. But in the meantime, he can explore the rest of his trunk. I am Salazar Slytherin, my writing will be written in green ink. This time the symbols were written in green.  
  
Hello, Harry. I am Rowena Ravenclaw; my writing will be in blue ink.  
  
Harry, dear. This is Helga Hufflepuff, a pleasure to meet you. My colour is orange (a/n: help! I don't know what colour Hufflepuff is!).  
  
As the symbols disappeared, Harry cautiously opened the first layer of his trunk, inside was three books, reading the covers, Harry gasped. These must be the rarest books in the whole of the wizarding world! Hermione would commit murder to get her hands on them! The books were;  
  
How to become an Animagus /Animuges in a Fortnight, By Godric Gryffindor,  
  
A Complete Guide on Using Wandless Magic, By Salazar Slytherin  
  
Every Spell ever Invented and a Guide on How to use them, By Merlin.  
  
There was also a diary inside, Harry looked at it suspiciously before opening it, keeping in mind what happened to Ginny in his second year. Like he suspected, the pages were blank. Vigilantly Harry wrote his name down;  
  
My name is Harry Potter, who are you?  
  
Harry? Oh my God! We're your parents, Lily and James Potter.  
  
Silence. Harry barely breathed.  
  
Mum? Dad? Is it really you? What is going on? Why is your diary in a trunk? And what are the FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS talking about? My heritage?  
  
Oh dear! Um. Harry, this is going to take a little explaining. You see, my parents weren't actually muggles they were squibs. And not only that, but they were the last direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Change of handwriting, and Harry I'm the descendant of Gryffindor and Slytherin, so our child will have the blood of all four founders in him, making him the Chosen One. It also makes you the indirect heir of Merlin.  
  
Ok, so if I'm really the Chosen One, then why haven't I defeated Voldemort yet?  
  
Well, when you were born, we found out about your heritage through a dream. But in the dream Merlin told us that your powers would awaken on your fifteenth birthday. Unfortunately, Voldemort also heard that you were to grow into a powerful wizard, though he didn't know about you being the Chosen One. But he thought that he'd play it safe and kill you before you grow up. Handwriting changes, but during the process it was likely, he would kill your mother and I so the Founders helped us make this trunk. You should find it useful during the year.  
  
Now, my son. Go to sleep, you have had a long day.  
  
Goodnight, Mum, Dad. Wrote Harry before he went into his room carrying his books, trying to register all that had happened today. Tomorrow, I'll explore the rest of the trunk!  
  
A/N: I'm stopping here. So how do you like it? I've decided this is going to be a Ginny/Draco, Ron/Hermione, and Harry/ Own Character (Don't worry, you'll love her.) Please review and tell me what I should do for my next chapter. 


	2. Exploring the Trunk and Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yata, yata, yata. Nobody even reads these things anymore. Anything you recognise belongs to the grand J.K Rowling, really didn't do that good a job on OOTP.  
  
A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, the few of you that did. In the next chapter you'll be meeting with the new girl, (hopefully.)]  
  
Key: '...'= Someone thinking "..."= Someone talking ~* Blah Blah Blah ~*= A letter or note  
  
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, he discovers a magical trunk that led to a lot of new powers, the truth about his heritage and new, loveable characters. I didn't really like J.K Rowling's version of the 5th year so I'm writing my own. RW/HG, DM/GW, HP/YS (my own character.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Founders' Trunk  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Exploring the Trunk and Happy Birthday  
  
Harry woke extra early the next morning, the events of last night still lingering vividly in his mind, after getting dressed, Harry hurried down the hollow stairs towards the Dursleys' kitchen.  
  
"Boy! Cook breakfast! And don't you dare steal anything while you're there!" Uncle Vernon snarled.  
  
Harry snorted silently, as if he was going to turn into a mini Dudley! Keeping a blank expression, Harry started working, desperately trying to cover his eagerness to finish the work as quickly possible and searching his brains for an excuse to go down to the basement again and have some privacy. 'Please God, do something to get rid of the Dursleys for awhile!'  
  
As if hearing his prayer, the mail arrived.  
  
"Go and get the mail, boy!" Aunt Petunia said nastily snatching the plate of slightly burnt toast from Harry's hands.  
  
Harry reluctantly made his way to the shrewd door. As he opened it he felt the light morning breeze blow past his layer of baggy rags. Reaching the letterbox, Harry found two letters; one from Aunt Marge and the other had surprisingly been addressed to him.  
  
~* Harry James Potter Littlest Room No. 4 Privet Drive Little Wringing Surrey ~*  
  
No overcrowded stamps, check. Written neatly, check. Correct address, check. So it can't be from Ron and Hermione is unlikely to send him something like this. So who could it be?  
  
Curious, Harry eagerly opened the letter. 'Who would be writing to me?' Harry decided that it wouldn't be dangerous. Seeing good, old Voldemort would never deliver a threat by the ways of Muggles. It would be discriminating and dirty to him and his *pure blooded* Death Eaters. Peering inside tentatively he was greeted with the familiar handwriting of the famous headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
~~** Harry-  
  
Due to the return of Voldemort, I am sorry to tell you that you cannot leave the Dursleys' residence this summer and no owl can be sent to you due to the threat of being intercepted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I apologize for the misfortune.  
  
Now, for the good news, due to the heavy wards the Order set up to protect the Dursleys' residence, the Ministry can detect no magic from this area. Only the Order will be able to keep track of any magic. Which allows you to practice your magic this summer, which no doubt you'll find extremely useful in the upcoming year. Also, a fellow member of the Order, Ms. Arabella Figg will escort you to Diagon Alley to purchase your stationery on The 20th of August. To prove she's not an impostor, she will be carrying a feather from Fawkes.  
  
After your trip to Diagon Alley, you'll be escorted back to Hogwarts where you will spend the rest of the holiday on a special assignment. I will inform you of the finer details when we meet again.  
  
Please do not be frustrated by the arrangement as it is all for the best.  
  
Regards  
  
Albus Dumbledore. ~~**  
  
Harry grinned and the letter, trust Dumbledore to know that Voldemort would never try to intercept Muggle mail. Harry wasn't angry, in fact, he was quite happy with the arrangements. Although it would have been nice to hear from Ron and Hermione. guess you can't have everything.  
  
Now, only if the Dursleys would somehow go away on a trip or something. Then Harry will get the time and privacy he needs to thoroughly explore his trunk and find out its secrets.  
  
"Boy! What the heck is taking so long!" uncle Vernon yelled as he poked his fat, purple head through the transparent window, suspiciously.  
  
Looking down the letter again, he spotted a P.S.  
  
Seeing Uncle Vernon make his way to the door, grudgingly, Harry hurriedly stuffed the letter in his pocket and looked around him to find an excuse for taking so long.  
  
The sun was up and the Dursleys' garden looked unusually shaggy. The pretty peonies Aunt Petunia planted last year were nowhere in sight. Instead in its place were crisp, dried up autumn leaves and squashed daisies, most likely due to Dudley and his gang. Pieces of grass and mud were everywhere. Harry sighed, looks like a lot of work for this summer.  
  
Finally, after a few seconds of hopeless searching, Harry spotted a silver stray cat. Looking to make sure Uncle Vernon saw him, he started chasing the poor cat.  
  
"Get off the property, you stupid cat!" Harry yelled doing a wonderful impression of Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Shoo!" The teenager said as a final warning. Seeing this, Uncle Vernon grunted and turned to walk inside. Harry followed him inside absent- mindedly.  
  
Harry could not believe his luck. It turned out the Dursleys' were called away urgently due to a sudden illness the horrid Aunt Marge had developed during the summer. Not bothering to bring 'the boy' along to the 1 week trip knowing it would upset Marge terribly, Uncle Vernon made Harry swear to not do anything. abnormal while they were gone. The Dursleys' watched him wearily throughout the day as they packed for the trip, not trusting Harry, even though they knew perfectly well that he couldn't use magic outside of his 'freak' school. Or they thought they did.  
  
The second they were gone; Harry rushed down to the dark basement at the speed of a snitch. Harry once again found the abandoned trunk buried under a massive pile of junk. He digged out his wand and tapped the trunk eagerly, saying his name in the process. Gaining access, Harry opened the first compartment to find his diary and the three other books stacked neatly on top, he figured he could put his valuable possessions in them.  
  
After moving the trunk safely into his room with a simple levitation spell, Harry placed the Marauders' Map, his invisibility cloak, and his beloved Firebolt. (Remember that these compartments are quite big.)  
  
Harry then anxiously slid open the second compartment when he suddenly remembered the letter that lay forgotten in his pockets until now. Digging it out again, Harry read:  
  
~* P.S.- On your birthday, the wards around your house will be opened to let through certain registered owls for an hour before your birthday, on 11.00pm 30th of July. The purpose of this is to give your friends an opportunity to contact you and send you your presents and also for you to receive your Hogwarts letter for the upcoming year. Your friends have been notified of this arrangement. ~*  
  
Harry smiled at the letter, no doubt Dumbledore thought of everything. Turning his attention back to the compartment, he found it much bigger than the first. It was completely empty except for what looked like a manual book for the trunk. Harry decided to keep read it later and decided to use this trunk to store his robes and other equipment  
  
Harry then proceeded to open the third compartment, upon inspection, the contents made Harry gasp. He could not believe his eyes! This compartment was the size of the Gryffindor common room, if not bigger. Endless shelves stood neatly beside each other in lengthy columns. The compartment was divided into two sections. One was decorated childishly with brilliant colours sparking everywhere. The other looked more secretive and very mysterious. It was also decorated more maturely.  
  
Scanning the room, Harry tried to find a way to go in, and spotted a small, elegant miniature door painted red and gold. Opening it cautiously, Harry felt a sick, familiar tug, which was strangely similar to the disgusting tug of a portkey.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Harry found himself in the grand storeroom he'd seen outside, looking around, he confirmed that this was the storeroom for ingredients used for professional pranks, 'curtsies to my dad, I'm sure. Probably wanted me to carry on the Marauders reputation.' Harry mused. After a few minutes of pointless wandering, he found another door, which led to the second section of the compartment. This room was again packed with several varieties of ingredients but these were for potions. In the middle of the room stood a well-prepared potions lab. Harry, who wasn't a great fan of potions, couldn't help but feel excitement rush through him; maybe potions aren't so bad after all. The subject at least was quite interesting, can't say the same about the teacher though. Looking around some more, Harry found himself fascinated with the variety of potion ingredients and recipes. 'Snape would commit murder to get his hands on these.' And after a moment's thought, Harry added to himself: 'so would  
  
Fred and George, I'll bet.' With these things helping him, Harry would even be confident enough to challenge the twins to a Prank War and might even have a chance of winning.  
  
Harry couldn't remember how long he spent looking over everything, but when his stomach grumbled unexpectedly, Harry decided he would look over the other compartments briefly before coming back.  
  
Finding a stairway similar to the ones at Hogwarts, Harry tentatively climbed down to the next level. Seeing this level made his stomach flop, literally. Inside was a gigantic kitchen and dining room with robotic like House Elves seemingly slaving away producing enough food to feed an entire army.  
  
This kitchen was about twice as big as the kitchen at Hogwarts and contained food from chicken drumsticks to butterbeers. Only on closer inspection did Harry notice that the house elves were fake and that a spell was put on the food to make them produce themselves over and over again.  
  
Looking over the shelves of freshly kept food, still piping hot, Harry picked out some fried chicken on BBQ sauce, a plate of large crisp fries, a bowl of vegetable salad, two mashed potatoes, a bottle of butterbeer and a cookies and cream ice cream cone for dessert. (Yum! Drools.), (a/n: remember this is MY story, and Harry's a growing boy with an appetite so bare with me.) After his quick meal, which he found absolutely delicious, Harry went on exploring.  
  
The fifth compartment turned out to be a well-equipped duelling stadium with an enormous variety of weapons and DADA books that would come in handy very soon.  
  
To his surprise and pleasure, the moment he entered this compartment, a group of well selected weapons flew to him, stopping in mid air inches away from his face, waiting to be picked up.  
  
Picking up a fine, long bladed, shiny sword, Harry gaped in awe, which he realised he'd been doing a lot lately. The sword that flew to him greatly resembled the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which Harry used to exterminate the Basilisk in his second year. The only difference was that this one was much more elegantly carved and the handle consisted of four brilliantly shiny gems, which glistened marvellously in the sun light. Harry recognised them as a ruby, sapphire, emerald and topaz. 'Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff' thought Harry as realization dawned to him. This must be the weapon of the Founders' Heir, the Chosen One! On one side of the blade was the crest of Hogwarts, but as he looked closer, Harry found a fifth animal on it, a golden phoenix with purple streaks in it's magnificent feather. Turning the blade around, Harry found the writings 'Founders' Heir' written in the same strange symbols that was engraved on his trunk, in platinum gold.  
  
Quickly looking over the pair of dagger in his hands, Harry spotted the same patterns. Looking around, Harry also saw a bow and a pocket of arrows.  
  
Holding his sword in one hand, Harry felt a surge of warmth rush through him and marvelled at how the weight and balance of the sword was made so perfectly that it seemed to belong in his hands. As Harry gave the sword a swing, he felt a flood of visions and images flash through his fascinated mind. Suddenly, Harry had stored in his head every sword technique ever invented.  
  
Excited, Harry continuously attacked the empty air in swift and rapid movements. Anyone watching would have only seen a blur of gleaming red, blue, green and yellow light.  
  
The daggers were pretty much the same. Though Harry had more trouble with archery, but after some practice, Harry perfected his aim exceptionally easily. Feeling tired and pleased with himself, he came out of his trunk and was shocked out of his mind when he saw that it was almost night time and the sun had set. 'It didn't seem so long when I was in the trunk! Guess the saying 'time flies when you're having fun' is true.' And with that Harry went to bed.  
  
(A/N: should I stop here?)  
  
(A/N: nah!)  
  
After that Harry worked out a routine. In the mornings he would work in the garden till the sun reaches the unbearable point, then he would practise his wandless magic until lunch and since his homework was completed weeks ago, Harry would practice some extremely advanced charms and hexes with books from the sixth compartment which turned out to be a fancy library.  
  
Then for the rest of the day, right up to midnight he would be in his trunk either studying in the library (think the size of the one at Hogwarts, only there are no restricted sections), training in his duelling room or practising and perfecting his new and more complex Quidditch moves in the 7th and last compartment which turned out to be a Quidditch Pitch, surprise, surprise.  
  
His parents had made him promise not to try his Animagus form until his fifteenth birthday, though he was allowed to read through the notes right up to the practical bits so he can be prepared for the transformation. This immensely raised Harry's curiosity as to why he was forbidden to try out the transformation.  
  
Speaking of birthdays, Harry looked at his miniature alarm clock. It was 10:58pm, 30th of July; in a bit over an hour Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived would be fifteen and would meet the famous Founders of Hogwarts. -Beep, beep-tap, tap, tap, - Harry looked over to his window and saw 5 owls trying to get into his room. 'But I thought they wer-oh that's right! It just turned ll:00 and Prof. Dumbledore said from ll-12 tonight I could get owl messages from my friends!'  
  
Harry opened the window happily and the owls fluttered in one after another. Reaching out his long and muscular arm Harry caught the hypoactive Pig lazily as the tiny owl tried to zoom across the room. Harry was immensely surprised to find that he could do that without too much of an effort, which was saying something, as Pig would have caused Charlie Weasley some trouble to catch. 'Guess all the training paid off.' He thought as he ripped off the letter with great enthusiasm.  
  
~* Harry-  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Hope those muggle relatives of yours are treating you well. Hope you're not too peeved mate. Though who could blame you, after over a month with those muggles.  
  
Guess what? Mione and me were made Prefects. Can you believe it? Me!  
  
(Harry laughed at this, who would have thought, Ron! But he was happy for him).  
  
A prefect. Can't wait to see Malfoy's face when we get back to Hogwarts. Mum, dad, Bill and Charlie are really proud, the twins are angry that I'm following Percy's footsteps. My parents got me a whole new set of robes for this year. Anyway, Mione also said that there is a good chance that you'll be the Head Prefect, don't ask. It's an extremely long story and I'm sure Hermione would explain it to you in her letter. (It would most likely be in great detail. Sorry mate!)  
  
Did you hear? Mione broke up with Krum! Isn't that wonderful? I mean.well. you know what I mean.  
  
(Harry did know what Ron meant. He'd had a crush on her for ages, but is too stubborn to admit it.)  
  
The twins are currently perusing their dream career to open the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and some bigheaded, loaded idiot gave the twins a THOUSAND GALLONS! What a mad man! They were really nice about it and said their mystery sponsor wanted them to buy me some new dress robes. Anyways Mione reckons she knows who it is but she won't tell me.  
  
Hope you like my present, it costed a fortune, but I reckon it's worth it.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron.  
  
P.S. if the present works, I'll be speaking to you soon.  
  
~*  
  
Harry frowned, knowing Hermione she probably already figured it out. But she probably understands or she would have told Ron about it already. Intrigued about what Ron said in the postscript, Harry picked up the tiny parcel and ripped it open to find a red and golden ring with a magnificent, unfamiliar dragon that shone in rainbow colours. A note fell out:  
  
~* Harry-  
  
This is one of four Friendship Rings that I found in a magical jewellery shop. I brought the whole set, I kept one with a Earth Wolf engraved on it and this one wanted to be sent to you, so I figured it must chose you, like the Earth Wolf chose me. There is a black and white owl I'm planning to give to Hermione and I haven't decided whom to give the unicorn to yet.  
  
The instructions say that if two or more wearers of the ring are wearing it at the same time you're able to communicate with each other mentally. Unfortunately, it can only be given to a friend (other than the buyer) on that person's birthday. So you'll only be able to talk to me until Mione's birthday in September.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Harry!  
  
Ron ~*  
  
'Wow' Harry thought before he put his ring on and concentrated hard on Ron, Harry felt the other teenage wizard.  
  
'Ron can you hear me?'  
  
*Gasp* 'Merlin's Beard! What the hell?' came the rushed reply.  
  
'It's Harry; I'm in your mind due to the friendship ring you sent me! Hello! Are you awake Ron? Remember? It's my birthday and you sent me a FRIENDSHIP RING. Ring any bells?'  
  
'Harry? Oh my God! I can't believe it! It worked! It worked. This is so wicked!'  
  
'Listen Ron, can I get back to you? I'm opening my presents at the moment.'  
  
'Oh sure, by the way Harry, happy birthday. Umm. the others are looking at me weird and the twins are trying to revive me from the so-called dazed state. They think I was hypnotised by their great mind sleeping magic. *Snorts* as if! So I'd better go.' And with that Ron ended their connection.  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed at the twins' ridiculous and hilarious antics before going back to opening his presents. Two unfamiliar owls made their way through the window carrying a large broomstick shaped package. Opening the letter first Harry read:  
  
~* Dear Harry-  
  
How are you, kid? Are those muggles giving you any trouble? Well, they had better not be, or else.  
  
Now for some good news, Harry. Wormtail was sighted during a attack in the summer and was caught, though he escaped Azakaban, the Ministry had pardoned me and returned back to me my estate, job as an auror and gave me a very neat sum of gallons for wrongly imprisoning me for 12 yrs.  
  
So I thought since I didn't need so much money, why not give it to my favourite godson,  
  
(Harry snorted at this, as he was his only godson.)  
  
who also happens to be the person who saved my soul from those freaky Dementors.  
  
So I got this new broomstick for you for your birthday. It's a brand new model and only seven was made in the whole world. It's the fastest broomstick ever invented. So have fun!  
  
Enjoy it and don't you dare get in too much trouble!  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles.  
  
~*  
  
Harry ripped off his parcel and gaped in awe. In front of him was the best broomstick ever made by mankind. It looked similar to the Firebolt but glimmered in the moonlight like pure gold. On the end was carefully engraved words that read: 'Starbolt'. Harry could hardly wait till he tries it out. After a minute, he finally tore his eyes away from the broomstick. And looked back at the remaining 4 owls, one he could see carried a slightly bigger than usual envelope baring the Hogwarts' crest. He decided to leave that to last and opened a letter from Hermione:  
  
~* Dear Harry-  
  
How are you? How have your summer been? I'm staying at The Burrow at the moment and everything is quite uneventful.  
  
Oh! Did Ron tell you? We've been made Prefects, isn't it great? Anyway Prof. Dumbledore had decided that it is no longer safe for the students of Hogwarts to wonder around at night since the return of You-Know-Who. So he is choosing 3 prefects, plus a Head Prefect from every house to act like the Deputy Head Boy/Girl. We have no idea who the other Prefect is. Lavender Brown? Dean Thomas?  
  
Anyway the criteria for choosing a Head Prefect are that he/she must be capable of defending himself in case of an emergency. That is why I think it is likely that you'll be selected for the Head Prefect's position to represent Gryffindor.  
  
My theory for this is that Dumbledore will get the Prefects, along with the Head P and the Head Boy and Girl to patrol the corridors to make sure no one is out late.  
  
Enough about this, I hope you've been doing your homework, after all we have O.W.Ls this year and if you're still wanting to become an auror I think you'll want to do well in O.W.Ls. So I brought this book for you to revise, I brought three versions so don't worry about me.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
~*  
  
Harry sighed, trust Hermione to give him a book on O.W.L Preparations for his birthday.  
  
Looking at the other owl, Harry discovered it was old Errol, the Weasley family's ancient owl. He carried a birthday cake from Mrs. Weasley and a WWW starters' package from the twins. Oh, only if they knew!  
  
The last owl was the Hogwarts owl. Reluctantly, Harry opened the package, not knowing what to expect,  
  
Mr. Harry James Potter,  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as the Head Prefect for Gryffindor house. You'll be required to meet in the Prefects' cabin on Hogwarts Express, where you'll be introduced to the other prefects.  
  
As the Head Prefect, you are required to go on to patrol the corridor with you fellow Prefects to make sure no students are out after the set curfew.  
  
Please be reminded that this is an obligation not a privilege. Enclosed are your stationary list, Prefect badge and a handbook on how to be the Perfect Prefect, which will give you an outline of the rules at Hogwarts.  
  
Congratulations!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
  
~*  
  
Reading the letter, Harry gaped in surprise. He couldn't believe it, Hermione was right (again!). He was made Head Prefect. Him! Reaching for his connection, he called to Ron,  
  
'Ron? Are you there?'  
  
'Oh what is it now? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get some sleep!' Ron grumbled sleepily.  
  
' Ron! I just received my Hogwarts' letter and I've been made a Head Prefect!'  
  
Harry felt Ron stand alert, 'Really? That's great Harry! I can't wait to see Malfoy's face!'  
  
'That's not all Ron! Are you still planning to try out for the Quidditch Chaser this year? Because I've got a feeling that if Alicia makes Head Girl than she won't have enough time to play Quidditch. And we all know that she has a good chance of getting selected for the Head Girl's position.'  
  
'Well, I want to. but my broom is too slow and I'm afraid I'll let my team down-'  
  
'Ron, what would you say if I offered you my Firebolt to keep, if you make it on the team.'  
  
'Harry? Are you feeling o.k? You just asked me to keep your Firebolt! Holy Shit! Are you MAD?' came Ron's excited voice.  
  
'I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much. For your information, I'd rather you have the broom than it sitting in the bottom of my trunk catching dust.'  
  
'What do you mean by that? Aren't you playing Quidditch anymore?'  
  
'Ron, I'll tell you and Mione everything when we get to school, but for the moment all you need to know is that, I've found another broom, yes, a better one. So do you accept my offer or not?'  
  
'I guess. And Harry thanks, you don't know how much this means to me, from now on I'm going to train everyday till I'm certain I'll make a good Chaser.' With that Ron ended the connection.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, the clock struck twelve...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: so how do you like it? This is the longest thing I've ever written in my entire life! Next chapter, Harry meets the Founders' and goes to Diagon Alley.  
  
If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to make them and please don't critise me too much. 


	3. Meeting the Founders and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yata, yata, yata. Nobody even reads these things anymore. Anything you recognise belongs to the grand J.K Rowling, who really didn't do that good a job on OOTP.  
  
Hi! I want to thank all those who reviewed. I was so surprised when so many people reviewed with their suggestions. Anyway, in this chapter I'm hoping to introduce the new girl. For those of you who want to know my name, it's Lucy; I'm thirteen and is Chinese. I'm from New Zealand, (which is this teeny, weenie island underneath Australia.)  
  
Key: '...'= Someone thinking  
  
"..."= Someone talking  
  
~*  
  
Blah Blah Blah  
  
~*= A letter or note  
  
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, he discovers a magical trunk that led to a lot of new powers and the truth about his heritage. There's also a mysterious new girl at Hogwarts. I didn't really like J.K Rowling's version of the 5th year so I'm writing my own. RW/HG, DM/GW, HP/YS (my own character.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Founders' Trunk  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meeting the Founders and Diagon Alley  
  
Beep, beep, beep...  
  
Harry's clock barely had enough time to finish beeping when a great flash of white light soared across the tiny room. As the blinding light died down, Harry made out the outline of four tall figures, which consisted of two men and two women whom looked vaguely familiar.  
  
As his brain registered what was happening, Harry realised with a start that he was facing the prominent and famous Founders of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The four renowned wizards were dressed in ancient, traditional dress robes. One of the two men wore an elegant, red dress robe with gold coloured fastenings. His eyes shone with courage and kindness as he grinned at Harry cheerfully. His robe bore the crest of the magnificent Lion of Gryffindor. Harry could not believe his eyes, Godric Gryffindor actually stood in front of him.  
  
The other of the two men looked cunning and sly. His greasy, black hair (A/N: I'm making this up, I don't know what colour Salazar Slytherin's hair is supposed to be) closely resembled a certain well-known (and hated) Professor at Hogwarts. He bore the symbol of Slytherin on his chest proudly and he was wearing a dress robe that matched the green colour of the famous Slytherin Serpent. Salazar stepped forward and gave Harry a nod.  
  
The next lady came forward with a warm smile; she wore the emblem of the Hufflepuff badger on her yellow and black robe. A warm and kind aura surrounded her as she spoke in a soft, musical voice:  
  
"Hello, Harry. It is lovely to finally meet you. Mine, Godric was so excited he couldn't stop blabbering for days." At this Godric Gryffindor glared at her making the last of the founders laugh. She also walked forward to reveal a stunning woman in blue robes with the trademark Raven printed on. Her eyes held great intelligence and wisdom. Seeing Harry staring at her, she gave him a thin smile.  
  
"Umm. so why are you here for? You didn't exactly say much in the trunk." Harry asked, trying not to sound rude. Noticing his uncomfortableness, the founders smiled.  
  
"We're here to tell you about your heritage, or have you already forgotten about that." Salazar said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So is somebody going to tell me?" came Harry's timid voice.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw sighed as the others looked at her expectantly, "Harry, I'm sure your parents have already told you that you're the heir of us four, correct?" Harry nodded dumbly. "Well, before we died, we made a pledge that when a time arises when we need to save the world from evil, we would call on our Heir and grant him our powers."  
  
"Rowena was a great Seer and she made a prophecy before she died, it said:  
  
(A/N: sorry, guys but I really, really suck at this.)  
  
When the time of evil arises, The son of the prankster and flower Will be born. He shall be the Chosen One  
  
Though he is powerful, He cannot do this alone, Soon a daughter of East will also be born.  
  
She shall do great things, And help The Chosen One, When they meet in their fifth year In the institute of knowledge.  
  
At the age of fifteen He will wield the power of Five Great Ones, And with the help of his Soul mate, They can defeat the evil once and for all.  
  
'Wow!' Harry thought he was dumbstruck. "Umm. I'm really, really confused. I mean you were talking about me weren't you?" the others nodded. "But I thought I was the heir of you FOUR not Five."  
  
"Ahh. You see young Harry, you're also my heir." Came another voice. Turning around he saw an old wizard which he recognised as the most powerful mage ever, Merlin.  
  
"Harry, this is Merlin and he will also be giving you some of his power. Now then, you've already looked through the book on wandless magic and the book of spells, correct?" Harry nodded wandering what was coming "we told your parents to forbid you from trying out your animagi form because with Merlin's power, you should be a multi-animagus. And you should also have an elemental animagi form, like Merlin." Salazar said, taking his time to explain everything.  
  
"Merlin, would you care to transform for a demonstration?" Helga Hufflepuff asked. Merlin nodded with an all too familiar twinkle in his eyes. Then there was a 'pop'. And in the place where Merlin used to stand was a stunning Fire Phoenix. The others gaped in awe as Merlin changed back.  
  
"We don't expect you to be an Magical Elemental Animagus, but you should be able to be an elemental in animal form since you're an multi-elemental due to our and Merlin's influence."  
  
"But we won't know unless we try, so young Harry, please drink this animagus potion." Godric said handing a nasty looking potion to Harry. Harry muttered something about being positive that Snape had been in on this and had purposely made the potion taste worse than Polyjuice. Gulping it down in one go, Harry saw a stag, followed by a fox, eagle, hawk, pigeon, panther, tiger, lion and serpent. This went on for a while until, they were sure that Harry could change into just about anything. Then they saw his Elemental form, which made everyone look as if they were going to faint.  
  
A marvellous, bravura dragon stood in front of them, it shone like the gleaming Sun. It roared with power and strength.  
  
"That's Elementis, the Sun Dragon. He's the protector of the Sun, Stars and all its beings. He controls the Elements and can repel almost every spell." Rowena whispered weakly.  
  
Suddenly, Merlin smiled brightly and said to Harry: "Well done, Son. That is the most powerful of all creatures. It controls every creature of the Sun and Star. Your parents would be very proud of you."  
  
"Now that we've told you everything. We shall each give you one of our most powerful gifts to aid you through this battle. One of us will stay with you to help you control your new powers and work with the elements. Harry James Potter, kneel and accept your destiny."  
  
Harry did as he was told and felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Godric Gryffindor. "Harry from me you inherit the power to be a beast speaker, a superb fighter in both magical duelling and physical duelling like sword play. Of course you'll also." Godric flashed Harry a charming smile, "inherit my extremely good looks." At this, the adults cracked up and went into hysterics.  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry, you'll be getting a great growing spurt soon because your thin and scrawny body will not be able to control so much power. Though you have been better looking ever since you started training in the duelling stadium. From me you shall inherit my brilliant calmness when under pressure. And you'll also find that you'll find studying a lot easier, don't worry though, you won't turn into your friend Hermione anytime soon." Rowena laughed at the horrified look on Harry's face.  
  
"From me you'll learn to trust and value friendship and will have a great instinct, which will tell you who you can or cannot trust. I also grant you the power of telepathy which will help you to communicate with your loved ones and know when they are in danger." This of course came from the loyal Helga.  
  
"I grant you leadership and a cunning brain that will help you out of sticky situations. I will also be helping you to control your elemental magic along with Merlin." This was from Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Lastly Harry, from me, I will be with you like an guardian and you can call me out when ever you want. I give you the wisdom and knowledge I have gathered through the years. Harry Potter you have been granted great power, use them wisely and may Light always be with you." With that everyone vanished in the light they came in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning happy and refreshed. As he pulled his pants on, he noticed something very, very strange. His trousers, which had been from Dudley was now 3 inches short. Harry gazed in amazement and looked for a mirror.  
  
Finding one, he peered inside and nearly choked. The young man that stared back at him was shocking. He was not wearing his glassed and his emerald eyes shone brighter than usual his tanned skin was now more muscular than ever and he was no longer thin but quite normal. He was much taller and was extremely handsome. 'This can't have happened overnight.' That was when he remembered what Rowena said last night. Guess it wasn't a dream after all.  
  
"So Harry, you look shocked. What did you expect? You should know that Rowena never lies or exaggerates." Came a drawl. Turning around he half expected Snape to be there instead it was Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Seeing his surprise, Salazar grinned lopsidedly and said, "Hello? Earth to Harry! Remember I'm supposed to train you?" Harry remembered and grinned back. "Well, let's get started then!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two weeks flew by fast. As Harry trained with Salazar he was much more skilled and hardly ever need a wand. But he kept it because Merlin and the others' thought it would be safer for Harry and his friends if Voldemort didn't know about these powers of his.  
  
Too soon it was the 20th of August and Mrs. Figg from next-door came out of her disguise and made her way to No. 4 Privet Drive as Arabella Figg, good friend of Lily and James Potter, ex-auror.  
  
Arriving at the door, she rang the doorbell, to find a very handsome stranger in his teens. He had smooth black hair and piercing green eyes. He looked vaguely familiar but she could not put her finger on it. Clearing her throat, she said in her clear voice,  
  
"Hello, my name is Arabella Figg. I'm here for Harry Potter. He is leaving with me today. Who might you be young man?" she inquired and was confused when he grinned and burst out laughing. 'Maybe I ought to take him to a muggle mental institute or maybe St. Mungos.'  
  
"Mrs. Figg, it's me Harry. I umm... got a growing spurt." The young man said between laughter. Arabella's eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter? Prove it!"  
  
"I, Harry James Potter, am proud to be the son of Prongs the leader of the famous group Marauders, whose mottos were 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' One of my parents' close friends betrayed them when they went in hiding in Godric's Hollow fifteen years ago." The young man declared strangely calm.  
  
"Very well, I'm satisfied that unless you're the real Harry Potter you would not have known this. Now my turn, this is the feather of Fawkes given to each member of the Order of Phoenix; it has our names on it and does not leave the real person no matter what." Harry also nodded, satisfied with this answer, as he had already known the magical properties of the feather.  
  
"Now dear. Where is your trunk? Let me help you with that." Arabella offered.  
  
"There is no need, Mrs. Figg. The trunk has been charmed to follow me wherever I go, by itself." Arabella nodded, clearly impressed with the skills of young Harry.  
  
As they turned to walk to Arabella's house to get through by floo powder, Harry asked a question that surprised Arabella greatly.  
  
"Umm. Mrs. Figg-"  
  
"Call me Arabella, Harry."  
  
"O.k. Arabella why don't we just apparate there? Isn't easier."  
  
Arabella smiled sheepishly, "Actually, it's because I haven't been in the wizarding world for fifteen years and it would be dangerous for me to apparate not only myself but you and your trunk across the country."  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I apparate you there then?" came the timid question.  
  
Arabella halted sharply and turned to stare Harry sternly in the eyes. "Harry when did you learn how to apparate?"  
  
"This summer." Seeing Arabella opening her mouth to say something, he quickly added. "I can do it wandlessly so the Ministry can't detect anything. As to how, let's just say I'm more than that meets the eye. And how I can trust you? Well, you just said you spent fifteen years of your valuable life in a muggle village just to look after me. That is a great sacrifice and I'm very thankful."  
  
Arabella could only stare at him in disbelieve. This boy had knowledge and wisdom way beyond his age. She smiled softly and said, "Your parents would have been very proud." Before she stretched out her hand and Harry apparated both of them outside Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry really enjoyed the time he spent with Arabella. She acted like a mother to him and told him about the times when she was at school with his parents. They went to Gringotts first and Harry got out his money to pay for the stationery he needed to buy. They went to Flourish and Botts and brought all the books they needed then headed to the robe shop for a new dress robe.  
  
After buying all his necessities, they sat outside the ice-cream parlour chatting and laughing like old friends. From what Harry heard, he knew that Arabella was once one of the best aurors in the country and worked wonderfully well with the Potters and Sirius. She had loved Sirius and after he was framed for murdering the Potters she was heart broken and left the Wizarding world till last summer, when Dumbledore had come and explained to her that Sirius was indeed innocent and that the Order of Phoenix was being rebuilt and needed her help. And now she and Sirius was back together and getting married on Halloween.  
  
Harry was extremely happy for them and thought that they both deserved somebody that would love them. He was also thrilled with the idea that he was going to get a new godmother.  
  
The day flew by fast and before they realised it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts, his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat and studied the new girl intently. He could tell that she wield great power but was hiding it from him. Dumbledore sighed. He hoped his plan would work. As if on cue, Arabella entered his office, behind him was a stranger.  
  
Looking from the two, Dumbledore was for once in his life confused. Who was this young man, where was Harry?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Arabella walked through the Headmasters' office. And when they entered Prof. Dumbledore looked up to see Arabella with a look of relief on his face, but when his eyes landed on Harry, the twinkle was gone and in its place was great confusion. Sensing what had happened Arabella laughed.  
  
"Professor, may I present to you Harry Potter." At this Harry bowed mockingly, trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, "Harry? Is that really you?" Harry nodded before turning his eyes to the other person in the room. Harry looked into a pool of silver that was filled with determination, power and sadness. The girl she saw was Asian with black hair and grey highlights. She was an inch shorter than Harry and was stunningly pretty.  
  
"Harry, meet Yumiko Suji. She has been transferred from a Japanese magic school that was attacked by Voldemort during the summer. Her other schoolmates went to another school in Japan. But before her parents' passed away, they told her to come to Hogwarts." Prof. Dumbledore explained. "I want you to take her around Hogwarts so that she'll be familiar with the castle. As she has been chosen as a Prefect for Gryffindor by the sorting hat." Harry felt for her aura and almost knew immediately that she was hiding her real strength.  
  
Yumiko looked up to see the handsome wizard that smiled charmingly at her; she could feel the power that radiated from him. Surprisingly, it seemed stronger than Voldemort's. She smiled softly and said in perfect English, "Hi! How do you do? It's nice to meet you Harry Potter."  
  
Review!!!  
  
How do you like it? 


	4. Yumiko Suji

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yata, yata, yata. Nobody even reads these things anymore. Anything you recognise belongs to the grand J.K Rowling, who really didn't do that good a job on OOTP.  
  
A/N: I have got 20 reviews!!! I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're the Best! Thanks Anthony for picking up the mistake, I'll change it as soon as possible. On with the story.  
  
Key: '...'= Someone thinking  
  
"..."= Someone talking  
  
~*  
  
Blah Blah Blah  
  
~*= A letter or note  
  
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, he discovers a magical trunk that led to a lot of new powers and the truth about his heritage. There's also a mysterious new girl at Hogwarts. I didn't really like J.K Rowling's version of the 5th year so I'm writing my own. RW/HG, DM/GW, HP/YS (my own character.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Founders' Trunk  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yumiko Suji and the Summer Ends  
  
Harry was still dazed at how innocent and carefree the girl in front of him looked. She smiled at him shyly with a tint of sadness that only showed in her eyes.  
  
"Professor, there are 6 of my schoolmates who wishes to come to Hogwarts as their parents were killed in the attack at my school. They could not come with me because they were needed to sort out their family heritage after the death of their parents. With your permission, I shall inform them to come on the 1st of September with the other students." She said formally as the girl turned her attention back to the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Very well, Miss Suji. It will be arranged. Well, you should get going. You still have sometime before dinner. Harry will show you where the Gryffindor common room is. And you can put your luggage there. Seeing that you two are both Prefects, you can set the Password for the common room; instructions are in your guidebook. Now off you go, kids." Said Dumbledore as he dismissed the two teenagers.  
  
They walked out of the Headmaster's office in silence. As Harry led the way, the Japanese girl stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a huge grin and followed him.  
  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter I've been hearing so much about all the way from Japan?" Harry smiled getting a sick feeling in his stomach. Just great, school hasn't even officially started and people are already treating him like royalty. But much to his surprise, he found that he was very, very wrong.  
  
Yumiko studied him more closely before taking off her formal mask and declared in a sarcastic drawl:  
  
"Gee, you're nothing like they said you were in the Daily Prophet, then again I guess its my own fault for even believing those things from Rita Skeeter. After all, I'll bet on my Firebolt that Fudge is behind all of this. Still in denial of Voldemort's return." She spat the last bit out and glared a glare that would have sent shivers up Snape's spine and make Wormtail pee in his pants (A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist). He was fascinated that the girl showed nothing but hatred towards Voldemort and used his name normally.  
  
Harry immediately liked the girl and his respect for her only grew when she went on to say that Arthur Weasley should have been made minister. "Mr. Weasley is much more capable of such an important role. I mean he's the only one who worked hard enough to deserve the position and isn't a filthy Death Eater like Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked at her with awe. "Miss. Suji, I solemnly swear you're now on my 'Top 10 Favourite People In The Whole Wide World List'." Harry said half serious.  
  
"Oh you flatter me so, dear boy-who-lived." Yumiko replied batting her eyelashes for more effect as both of them started laughing. Harry glared at her mockingly.  
  
"The name is Harry, use it would you?"  
  
"I would if you'd stop calling me 'Miss Suji' and started calling me Yumiko or Yumi...all my friends do!"  
  
"So we're friends then?"  
  
"You bet! Seeing that I'm new at this school, I'm going to need all the friends I can get!" with this they shook hands.  
  
They had reached the Gryffindor common room and Harry was setting the password, which turned out to be 'Quidditch' (no surprise there.). Yumiko and Harry then discussed about Quidditch and it turned out that the new girl was the Quidditch Keeper at her old school.  
  
"So you really think I'll be able to tryout for the team this year?" the girl asked beaming with excitement.  
  
"Definitely, if you're as good as you say." Was the reply.  
  
"Well? What on earth are we waiting for then? Show me where the Quidditch Pitch is already!" Jumping up and down like a 5 yr old. Standing up she emptied her trunk in search for her beloved Firebolt.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it was here somewhere! Got you're broom?"  
  
"Yep" Harry held up his new Starbolt, which he had wanted to practise on all summer. Yumiko's jaw dropped and nearly fainted.  
  
"You lucky bastard! Where did you get that BROOMSTICK!!! It would have cost a fortune. There are only 7 in the whole bloody world! Oh boy, I'd hate to be the opposing team when the Quidditch games begin. Even the England National team only have one Starbolt, and that was only by a fluke."  
  
"I get the point, Yumi. Now are we playing or not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later, the pair came back soaked in sweat. Harry had to admit, though he wasn't the best chaser, his reflexes and the training he had this summer should have prevented Yumiko from saving a lot of goals. But surprisingly she saved more than 80% and was very surprised that Harry wasn't a Chaser.  
  
They agreed to meet up in the common room again after a shower. And planned to go down to dinner together.  
  
Yumiko sighed, she longed to use her powers and train more, but as much as she liked Harry and trusted him. It would put him in more danger than he is in already. Unknown to her, Harry Potter was thinking the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was pretty much uneventful. Nobody talked much until Yumiko whispered to Harry:  
  
"So who is the greasy haired teacher who looks like it would kill him to smile? Very Death Eater-ish! But good glares. Could do better, though." Her description of Snape was more than perfect. Harry tried to hold off laughter as he introduced all the teachers to Yumiko and warned her of the Potions and Divination classes.  
  
"Gee, maybe he'd loosen up more, if he received some presents? What do you think Harry? Are you by any chance into the art of pranking?" Harry grinned at this and faked a hurt look before he launched himself to story telling mode.  
  
"Why I'm disappointed Miss Suji. I thought someone with your intelligence must be able to tell that I'm the Prince of Pranks, literally."  
  
"Oh really? And how would that be?"  
  
"Well, around 2 decades ago, four nice and innocent (as innocent as they'll get) young boys walked in to the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They each sat on the famous stool in front of the entire school with the Sorting Hat on their heads. All four of them were sorted in to Gryffindor where courage and bravery was valued. They didn't know it then but that was the start of a group of pranksters that terrorised the school for seven long years, though they're gone, their happy spirit of pranking still lingers in the halls of Hogwarts. Fellow pranksters of Hogwarts looked up to them as the King of Pranks. Now I happen to be the son of the leader of this group who named themselves the Marauders." Stated Harry proudly, grinning at the look of respect and bewilderment passing through the girl's face. "In fact, I suspect you'll even be able to find them in Hogwarts: A History, after all I heard that it updates itself automatically." Harry said as an afterthought, remembering something the Founders told him.  
  
Throwing her arms in the air dramatically, Yumiko said to the ceiling: "thank you Merlin! Finally a worthy ally." Harry laughed; this was going to be an interesting year.  
  
"Wait, say who else is on your 'Top 10 Favourite People In The Whole Wide World List'? Let me guess, Yumiko, Yumiko, Yumiko, Yumiko, Yumiko and oh did I mention Yumiko?" Yumiko asked, annoying Harry as they walked to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you, Yumi. But for your information, they happen to be Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius, Ginny (whom is brighter than her family gives her credit for), Neville (who is very brave at times) and now you." He said, before he realised he had just said out Sirius Black's name. Oh Boy! Is he going to have a lot of explaining to do or what! Harry knew that Yumiko was bright enough to guess it was Sirius Black. But when he didn't hear a thud, gasp, scream or yell of disbelief, he looked up to once again drown himself in the endless pool of silver until he saw her bright smile and amused face. Harry lit up with hope, maybe his instincts was wrong, maybe she didn't catch the name, maybe---. His train of thoughts were broken when he heard Yumiko tut playfully,  
  
"Dear Harry slipped up didn't he?" Damn it! Why couldn't his instincts be wrong for once?  
  
'Ah. but you forget my dear that it was I who gave this gift to you, so how could you be wrong?' came Helga's soft, soothing voice in his head.  
  
'Harry, we need to talk to you after this. It's really important.' with that the link was cut off. Harry groaned inwardly, why now? He asked himself before returning to Yumiko.  
  
"You're really lucky, Mr. Potter. That my parents had always believed that Mr. Black was innocent and it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed your parents. Don't ask me how, but I was brought up knowing that. Or else you would have a lot of explaining and convincing to do. So Harry, am I right or am I right?" Harry shook his head at her enthusiasm. 'I wonder what Ron and Hermione will think about her.' As if reading his mind, Yumiko asked.  
  
"So tell me about your friends Harry. I noticed that you mentioned Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville in your list of people you liked. Do you think they'll like me?"  
  
"Well, my two best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione is always all study and no fun. And that makes her the smartest witch in our year," 'not anymore' Harry and Yumiko thought at the same time. "On the contrary, Ron has the famous Weasleys' temper and is totally no study and all fun. But I think you'll get on with them great. Ginny is Ron's only sister and is a 4th year, she's smarter than she looks, but tends to use this cover to let her enemies underestimate her." 'and you're the same' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Harry had directed her to the 5th year girls dorms and the Prefects' bathrooms, he contacted Godric and Helga.  
  
"Godric, where would you like me to meet you?" Harry sent to his mentor once Yumiko was out of sight.  
  
"How about in your dorm? That way you can start unpacking while we talk." Harry agreed and rushed upstairs to his room. Sighing, he said aloud, "it is sooooo good to be home!"  
  
"You're not wrong there, Harry. It is good to be home." Came a voice, which made Harry jump before he turned around angrily to face the founder of Gryffindor.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, stop creeping up behind me!" with this, Harry wandlessly put up the strongest shield he could think of. When Godric looked at him inquiringly, he just shrugged and muttered something about walls and paintings having ears.  
  
"After all, we don't want Albus to know about our little secret now do we? Remember that this is suppose to be a surprise for him." Harry said cheerfully, "So what is this important news that you must share with me?"  
  
"Rowena and Merlin believes that they've found the daughter of the East that was mentioned in the prophecy.!"  
  
"Really? That's great! Who is she? Where is she?" Harry brightened instantly, 'I wonder if she'll be pretty, hey, maybe she'll even look as good as Yumi.  
  
"I don't doubt that, Harry."  
  
"Hey stop reading my mind! And how do you know what she looks like? Have you seen her?" Godric chuckled and looked very, very amused. "Well, I understand that she goes by the name of ....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yumiko Suji."  
  
Harry fell out of his bed and heard an echo of laughter from the founders and Merlin. 'As the dear Muggles put it, this is a Kodak Moment.' This came from Salazar Slytherin.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Good? Bad? Ridiculous? Review please!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yata, yata, yata. Nobody even reads these things anymore. Anything you recognise belongs to the grand J.K Rowling, who really didn't do that good a job on OOTP. I only get $2.50 a week in New Zealand currency, so it's not worth taking me to court for.  
  
A/N: I got 26 reviews and still counting! Hehehehehe! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like the story, if you want me to add anything or have any suggestions, don't hesitate to say so.  
  
Key: '...'= Someone thinking  
  
"..."= Someone talking  
  
~*  
  
Blah Blah Blah  
  
~*= A letter or note  
  
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, he discovers a magical trunk that led to a lot of new powers and the truth about his heritage. There's also a mysterious new girl at Hogwarts. I didn't really like J.K Rowling's version of the 5th year so I'm writing my own. RW/HG, DM/GW, HP/YS (my own character.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Founders' Trunk  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Summer Ends and New Students  
  
How could he have been so stupid? It was so blazing obvious! She was obviously hiding her true powers and she was from Japan.  
  
Harry thought this over and over again as Godric tried unsuccessfully to explain to him the concept of meditation and its simple guidelines.  
  
"Sit somewhere comfortable, Take three deep breaths, Close your eyes and relax, Slowly clear your mind, Focus on one thing at a time, And do NOT drift to sleep!"  
  
The more he thought about it, the clearer it seemed and thus the more impatient he grew. 'When will this utterly hopeless meditation session end? I wonder if she knows about the prophecy? Maybe we can train together once school starts. Wonder if she controls any elements.' Harry lost his concentration and questions filled his head.  
  
Seeing this, Godric sighed in defeat. "Ok, that's it Harry! There is no way you can concentrate and meditate properly with so much on your mind. I can literally feel the stray thoughts." The boy was way too excited.  
  
Harry let out a whoop of joy and headed out of the door of the fifth year boys' dormitory. Before he went, Harry heard Godric one last time through the mind link he had established with his ancestors in the last few weeks.  
  
'Say hi to this Yumiko girl for me, ok? Rowena and Salazar had officially forbidden me from eavesdropping on this one.' He said, with great disappointment in his voice.  
  
Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'It's about time the others did something about Godric's nasty habit of eavesdropping. Hope it's not too bad, though.'  
  
'Don't worry, Harry. Rowena and me tied Godric's spirit in the dungeons near the Potion Master's office and put a powerful sealing spell on his mind.' Came the amused voice of Salazar Slytherin. 'Trust him to choose the dungeons.' Harry could literally since the happy and amused vibes from the others, who seemed to be enjoying this immensely.  
  
'Thank you Merlin!' Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself. And groaned when he heard Merlin reply: 'Why, you're very welcome Harry. Though I understand that the credit of the idea and creativity goes to Salazar and Rowena.'  
  
Harry had forgotten about those expressions. God, this is going to take some time getting used to. Harry had found out in his first week of training that it wasn't easy having the most powerful wizard in the whole history of the Wizarding world living in your head, along with four childlike ancestors who just happens to be the renown Founders of the greatest school of magic in all of Britain if not the whole world.  
  
Heading towards the warm and cosy fireplace in the common room, Harry saw the Japanese girl in muggle pyjamas running down the spiralled staircase excitedly, like a 5yr old on Christmas morning.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Did ya hear? I can't believe it. I meant it was so obvious. You're the Chosen One! On his is so awesome! You know what this means don't you? We'll be able to train together and beat the crap out of Voldemort when the time comes. And just think of all the pranks we could pull with our combined powers! The honour, glory and reputation of the long and lost Marauders will be back in no time. Marauders will live again!" the girl finished taking deep breathes until she calmed down a bit.  
  
Harry brightened at the idea of reinstating the Marauders but his face fell when he remembered that you'd have to be an unregistered animagus.  
  
"Yumi, from what my parents' diary tell me, we have to be at least trying or wanting to become an unregistered animagus in the near future to be a Marauder."  
  
Yumiko thought for a moment, then said quite unexpectedly, "Well, that's ok then. From what the White Lady told me, you're already trying to become an animagus. So, what are your forms?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Who is the White Lady and how are you so sure that I've got more than one form?"  
  
"Right Harry. I'm sure you're just a cute little kitty when you transform. Stop insulting my intelligence." Came Yumiko's sarcastic reply.  
  
Harry sighed in defeat, putting on a ward, he said. "I can transform into most of the non-magical animals and my magical forms are the Sun Dragon and Star Phoenix."  
  
Yumiko nodded, very impressed. "I can transform into every animal in the cat family. Tigers, leopards, kittens, lions, etc. the White lady also said that I could transform into an undead creature, but we're not sure which one yet. My magical forms are the silver, winged unicorn, which allows me to use the element of air and Luna Panther, which allows me to use the element of water. In human form I control the elements of sky, so its basically very advanced weather magic."  
  
"Wow! Is there anything you're not good at?"  
  
"Actually, I really suck at Herbology. It's my worst ever subject. And I also hate astronomy, all those stars just confuses me. You see, I wanted to be an auror when I grew up so I had tutors for Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and DADA. Though I was ok at those anyway. So what is the form you're trying turn in first?"  
  
"Well.my favourite form is the Gryffindor lion so I'm trying to transform into that. The problem is that it's taking longer than expected as it's a semi-magical creature." Harry replied.  
  
"I'm trying to transform into the Luna Panther first 'cos it's in the same family as the rest of my forms. Like your Sun Dragon, Luna Panther is the protector of the Moon and its magical and non-magical beings."  
  
"Cool! Now before I forget, didn't you say that six of your schoolmates are coming to Hogwarts? What are they like?"  
  
"Umm. let me think. there are Aitsumi and her boyfriend, Daniel. A pair of twins, Miyako and Minako, and two guys, who I suspect are influenced by their parents to come to England to join good old Voldie. But if we could get them to side us, they could be very valuable spies." Taking a breath, Yumiko continued:  
  
"The twins are good friends of mine, they control the element of mind, which is rather rare. They can use telepathy and read people's minds, unless they are really well shielded, of course. Their parents were killed along with mine during the attack. Aitsumi is also completely loyal to me, her element is time."  
  
"Wow, you're bringing along some powerful allies, Yumi!" Harry said once she fininshed.  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Now, how about we start our own training programmes? At least till school starts again. That way, we'll be ready to take on whatever Voldie's planning for us this year."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
A/N: Sorry this chappie took so long and is so short. But HELP!!!!!! I've got a Major Writer's Block!!! I've tapped dry of ideas. So suggestions please!!! 


End file.
